Por un mañana
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: Hubo una época en la que Piltover no era lo que es ahora, y un tiempo en el que Jayce no era más que otro inventor del montón lleno de sueños y planes para lo que podría traer el mañana, Aunque no estara solo en este viaje para bien oh para mal sus decisiones afectaran aquellos que él considera cercanos. (JaycexCaitlyn vs VixCaitlyn)
1. Los días lluviosos del pasado

**POR UN MANAÑA**

 **Capítulo 1: Los días lluviosos del pasado.**

Piltover la majestuosa ciudad del progreso aun que no siempre brillo con el furor de ahora, hubo una época en la que las calles abundaban las bandas así como peligrosas mafias de poder, el alcalde era un hombre de buen corazón pero carácter débil que se veía sumergido en el caos que se gestaba en las partes más bajas de la gran metrópolis.

A pesar de todos las cosas malas que uno se podía encontrar en la ciudad, aun había buenos ciudadanos que trabajaban y luchaban por hacer de su hogar un lugar más brillante, tales como la sheriff de la ciudad la bella e inteligente Caitlyn así como su mejor y más nuevo recluta Vi de Zaun. Que apenas mantenían a raya las bandas y las mafias.

Por otro lado el protagonista de esta historia era algo más simple que eso, un joven hombre que en medio de una bodega rentada la cual llamaba laboratorio y casa se ocupaba de buscar la forma de hacer a Piltover una ciudad capaz de medirse contra las potencias mundiales como Demacia oh Noxus.

-Bitácora de Jayce día... mmm creo que es lunes ¡oh cierto Lunes!, parece ser que puedo lograr crear un hardware lo suficientemente potente para poder ser un autómata, lamentablemente no he logrado encontrar una fuente de poder lo suficientemente potente para hacer que funcione... Nota: hacer pruebas con patatas.-Jayce guardo su pequeña grabadora en su bata blanca manchada de grasa y se dispuso a descansar un momento se recostó en su silla favorita y se sacó los lentes de soldar se tallo los ojos con la muñeca de su mano y miro el reloj.-Por la $#%# voy a llegar tarde.

Jayce se apuró a salir de su bodega se cambió la ropa por una playera arrugada pero al fin de cuentas limpia, dejando su bata en el piso, Rápidamente se subió a su carro mal estacionado este dio media vuelta y super acelero estrellándose contra un basurero, La cara de jayce fue salvada por una esponja de color azul de saludar de cerca el tablero del carro.

-No maldición, ayer te revise se supone que ya estabas calibrado... –jayce busco rapidamente otro medio de transporte en su campo de vision, afortunadmanete logro hallar uno.

Y asi en media hora Jayce llegaba a la alcaldía en una pequeña bicicleta oxidada, con una caja bajo su brazo, rápidamente se bajó y corrió al interior del edificio.

Varios burócratas y otros tipos de personas con traje acompañaban al alcalde incluida la sheriff Caitlyn que cargaba una carpeta realmente gruesa de documentos.

-¡Hey Cai!-Dijo Jayce acercándose a ella mientras ella caminaba junto con los burócratas por los preciosos salones enmaderados.

-¿Jayce? ¿Qué haces aquí?... oh no.-Susurro esto último Caitlyn.

-Vengo a hablar con el viejo, espero esta vez sí me escuche.

-Dios Jayce, por favor no más de tus inventos, aun no recuperamos las alcantarillas de la parte norte después del derrumbe.

-Si lo se mala idea poner los recicladores de agua tan cerca de la superficie debí calcular que la presión los haría...

-No me refiero a eso, escucha yo creo que deberías...

-Y tu como estas,tu nueva recluta y tu han hecho grandes avanzas según he oído. -Interrumpió Jayce a Caitlyn pues realmente no quería seguir la plática por ese rumbo, ya que en el fondo él sabía lo que ella le pediría.

-Si bueno nunca es suficiente, a pesar de que Vi es un tanque con forma de mujer las bandas son peores que las ratas muchos buenos hombre han caído en la línea del deber y la otra mitad simplemente renuncio estoy agotada en recursos.

-¿Por eso vienes a haber al viejo no es así?

-Algo así, quisiera que aumentase los seguros de vida de los oficiales caídos es lo menos que puedo hacer por sus familias.

Los burócratas junto con Jayce y Caitlyn entraron finalmente a la sala de esperas, donde un guarda espaladas les hiso la seña de que entraran de uno en uno Jayce y Caitlyn se sentaron juntos en un sillón en lo que esperaban.

-Y dime vas a hacer algo más tarde.-Pregunto Jayce sonrojado como una manzana, Caitlyn giro los ojos y suspiro viendo a donde iba el asunto.

-Si Jayce, estaré ocupada en la comisaria.

-Oh...-Dijo Jayce sin ocultar su decepción.-Es solo que quería invitarte a comer luces algo estresada supuse que una salida de ayudaría a ...

-Jayce lo agradezco, pero realmente deberías dejar de intentarlo me duele rechazarte cada dos días...-Caitlyn noto que se había pasado con este ultimo comentario al ver el rostro de Jayce... ¿apunto de romper en llanto?-Escucha eres un buen sujeto, pero yo no soy la persona más adecuada para ti pero hey podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Caitlyn , Puede pasar-Dijo el Guarda espaldas en la puerta.

-Si estupendo.-dijo Jayce, Caitlyn procuro no verle pero Jayce si la vio cuando esta se alejaba a la puerta, La chica salió después de media hora, así como varios hombres con corbata, cuando jayce noto que era el único esperando en la sala se levantó a la puerta, el Guarda espaldas levanto la mano.

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Soy Jayce, tengo cita.

-Oh es verdad tiene cita.-Reviso el guarda espaldas en su tableta electrónica.-pero su cita fue cancelada.

-¿Espere qué?

-Sí, el alcalde supongo no quería gastar tiempo con el sujeto que hiso explotar la estación de bomberos.

-Solo explotaron las válvulas de agua y nadie salió herido aparte me disculpe por eso.

-Bueno, gracias... ahora largo.

-Pero...-Jayce desistió y salió de la oficina, pero aun así Jayce no es de los que rinden así de fácil estuvo esperando en el estacionamiento junto al carro del alcalde hasta que este apareció acompañado de varios guarda espalda. El que había recibido a Jayce en la entrada se adelantó a todos los demás para ahuyentarlo pero el alcalde lo detuvo.

-Señor alcalde.

-Jayce.

-Tengo algo que mostrarle, con esto podríamos mantener a Piltover segura para siempre no solo de las bandas si no de Zaun, Noxus y cualquier nación que pretenda...

-Ho bueno hijo solo muéstramelo.-Dijo el Alcalde llevando una manos a los ojos para frotárselos.

-El primero de su clase JX-001.-Jayce dejo la caja en el piso, y luego la quito rebelando a aun pequeño robot todo encorvado hasta que se empezó a transformar y erguirse volviéndose en un robot de la misma altura que jayce.

-Oh... ¿y qué hace?

-Bueno, todo... JX-001 baila.-El robot comenzó a bailar.-Puede ser empleado tanto en el cuerpo de policía como militar, sin más pérdidas humanas.

-Suena prometedor hijo, ¿y qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito fondos para hayar una fuente de poder barata y reusable para poder mantener en pie a todos ellos... tengo planos de un prototipo de reactor principal...

-Jayce hijo.-El alcalde puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jayce.-Estoy seguro de que tu padre estaría orgullo de ti, pero no puedo ayudarte más Piltover tiene problemas reales ahorita con el posible inicio de una guerra fría con Zaun, y el problema de bandas todos los fondos son invertidos en nuestro cuerpo militar y policiaco, así como la _fundación de inventores_ a menos que sea un Yordle de lo contrario seguro Heimerdinger podría financiarte...-El alcalde suspiro.- sé que tu papa tuvo problemas con ellos pero son los únicos científicos financiados ahora podrías unirte a ellos y dejar de andar solo, después de todo un solo hombre nunca va a poder avanzar... eres muy brillante más de lo que muchos piensan, solo piensalo.

-Pero alcalde... no es mucho lo que yo realmente pido.

-Lo siento hijo parece que va a llover mejor lo dejamos para después.

El alcalde dejo a Jayce y se metió en su pequeña limosina mientras sus guarda espaldas tomaban otros vehículos para seguir el carro cuando la lluvia se soltó, Jayce desactivo a su robot y lo metió de nuevo en su caja de ahí corrió hasta su bicicleta que al subirse y pedalear se le rompió la cadena.

-maldita sea, se me olvido ponerle aceite antes de salir... hahaha.-Dijo Jayce mientras se acostumbraba a la idea de irse caminando a su laboratorio/casa/bodega a pie.

Después de una hora horrible bajo la lluvia Jayce llegaba hecho un vagabundo a su casa, puso una sopa en el microondas, cuando noto que su móvil estaba descargado inmediatamente lo puso a cargar en su cargador especial que le aumentaba toda la carga en dos segundo (eso si no hacia explotar el móvil) este empezó a sonar con una canción vieja de Piltover.

-¿He?-Jayce levanto el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje esperando.-Ezreal.-Dijo sonriendo.

 _Hey Jayce llego mañana, de mi viaje encontré algo que tal vez te interese emoticón de monito tapándose los ojos Si quieres paso a tu casa oh vamos a comer algo a la fuente de sodas._

a lo que Jayce respondió.

 _Espero sea una mujer, porque no te he visto con una en ya mucho tiempo... hahaha emoticón de poro riendo pero de no ser así nos vemos en la fuente de sodas seguro que tomar más aire fresco no me hará daño._

jayce bajo su móvil y se fue a comer su sopa, mientras se quedaba dormido viendo una película vieja.

 **Siguiente Numero: Roto como el cristal**

 **N.A: Bueno gracias si llegaste a esta parte, se podría decir que es mi "primer fanfic oficial" así que pues si te gusto me alegro mucho, y yo creo que en un plazo razonable subiré el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias y nos vemos en la grieta.**


	2. Roto como el Cristal

**POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 2: Roto como el Cristal**

La fuente de sodas el lugar más popular para los colegiales de Piltover, lleno de juegos de árcade y comida rápida, perfecto para una salida con amigos oh una cita con tu chica, Jayce solía pasar el tiempo aquí seguido cuando era más joven... el solo recordar que el árcade de "Pingüinos versus Poros" llevaba aun su record le llenaba de orgullo.

-Hey Jayce... veo que aún se te olvida quitarte la bata-Dijo Ezreal al encontrarse a Jayce baboseando en los pasillos del sitio.

-Oh Ez, que hay hombre.-Ambos se saludaron de abrazo cosa que incomodaba a Jayce tener que agacharse pues Ezreal estaba muy chaparro comparado con él.

-Vamos al sitio de Bobby, sabes que son las únicas malteadas decentes del lugar.-Dijo Jayce.

-Te secundo en eso.

Ya en la mesa los dos tomando malteadas y comiendo una gigantesca orden de papa fritas, ambos amigos charlaban de sus aventuras y vivencias.

-¿Y bien que tenías que mostrar?

-Oh cierto, veras hace unos días estaba explorando unas cuevas antiguas cerca de Piltovere halle algo ahí que de verdad me sorprendió un único cristal que iluminaba el fondo de la cueva parece ser un fenómeno de presión térmico.

-Termodinámico.

-Eso mismo, tome una muestra y el resto lo deje en la casa de un amigo experto en gemas y rocas.-Ezreal le dio un pedazo de cristal a Jayce este lo reviso minuciosamente estaba hipercargado de energía natural ¿magia? oh solo un raro fenómeno de un materia super contraído.

-Esto es impresionante, vamos a ver a tu amigo ya mismo.

-Pero y las papas.

-oh bueno, está mal desperdiciar comida.

Luego de comerse las papas y dos horas en el "carro mejorado" de Jayce, Ezreal entraba junto con él a una mansión decorada de diversas gemas por todos lados, con un amplio y hermoso jardin lleno de flores demasiado extravagantes para una casa común.

-esta casa la he visto antes... es de ese sujeto raro.-Dijo jayce mientras examinaba todo al dirigirse rumbo a la enorme puerta.

-No seas grosero.-Dijo Ezreal.-Su nombre es Taric, es un buen tipo a pesar de los rumores sobre el... me ha ayudado a identificar varios tipos de gemas y joyas que he encontrado en viajes es un sujeto muy inteligente y culto.

Uno de los mayordomos abrió la puerta dejando pasar a ambos hombres, ya en la recepción había varios sillones de azul oscuro así como varias gemas que daban luz natural a la habitación.

-Hey rubio, que alegría verte.-Dijo taric bajando de las escaleras guiñando un ojo a Ezreal, Jayce levanto una ceja y miro a Ezreal.

-he... no es lo que parece.-Dijo Ezreal sonriendo incómodamente.

-oh pero quien es tu amigo.-Dijo taric levantando la mano hacia jayce.

-Soy jayce, inventor y eso.

-Oh pues yo soy Taric, mucho gusto muchacho... ha ya debes de ser el amigo del rubio, ¿vienes a verlo no?

-No yo no quiero verlo.-Dijo Jayce espantado, luego su cerebro carburo a que se referia Taric.-Ha se refiere al cristal.

-Pues si tontito ni modo que a qué ¿mi pene?-Dijo Taric divertido, Jayce volvió a dirigir la mirada a Ezreal.

-Bueno vamos haya de una vez taric.- dijo Ezreal tratando de apurar la situación.

Los tres hombres bajaron hasta el sótano de la mansión donde el cristal estaba contenido en una enorme caja transparente.

-Aun que es muy bello no es una gema, a pesar de todos mis conocimientos en Geología no pude identificar todos los elementos pero creo que es peligroso... al menos no me gustaría seguir teniéndolo en mi casa... y si me preguntan mi opinión debería ser destruido.-El tono usado por Taric para decir eso impresiono a Ezreal, pero Jayce estaba demasiado fascinado viendo el cristal como prestarle atención.

-aja si... ¿bueno entonces podemos llevárnoslo?

-Si muchacho.-Dijo Taric sonriendo y levantando los hombros.-Quieren que llame a mis sirvientes para que los ayuden a llevarlo al carro.

-Nah, creo que Ez y yo podemos.

-Si seguro que se lo aguanta.-DIjo Taric guiñando el ojo.

-Okey...-Dijo Jayce, sintiéndose incómodo.

Ya rumbo a la bodega/casa/Laboratorio de jayce, Ezreal observaba a jayce conduciendo a toda velocidad y derrapando en las curvas divertidamente mientras el cristal se tambaleaba.

-No deberías ir más despacio.

-he...¿por que?-Ezreal señalo con la cabeza el cristal cubierto con una sábana.-Ha eso... bueno nadie vive para siempre.-Sonrió jayce divertido mientras Ezreal se empezaba a asustar.

-Por cierto, que como andas en el amor.-Dijo Jayce mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bata.

-No es cosa que te incumba, pero se podría decir que tengo una bella chica que no puedo sacar de mi cora...-Ezreal se sonrojo, un poco recordando cuando la bella Luxanna y el caminaban juntos por las calles de Zaun.-he creía que habías dejado de fumar.

-Solo fumo una vez a la semana, además ayer fue un mal día.-Jayce dio su tercera fumada a su cigarro y lo apago.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Sigues enamorado a Caitlyn?

-Lamentablemente sí, pero tengo un plan simplemente la evitare a toda costa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no sentiré nada por ella.

-¿Te volvió a rechazar?

-... y a ti te anda cogiendo Taric.-Dijo Jayce a la defensiva.

-Bueno ya no te pongas así.-Dijo Ezreal notando que toco una fibra sensible de jayce.

Una vez llegados los dos a la casa/bodega/Laboratorio de Jayce, varios robots se adelantaron para ayudarlos.

-He... ya construiste los robot's.-Dijo Ezreal sorprendido mientras uno de ellos se ponía a bailar.-¡HE! y hasta bailan.

-Si bueno, sirven como guardias pero su carga dura poco tambien son difíciles producirlos en masa... pero pasa tengo un buen sillón y creo que algo de carne...

-No quiero ser una molestia.-Dijo Ezreal sonriendo.-Además mañana voy a partir de nuevo esta vez a Demacia, y quería hablarte de algo importante.

-¿Y que puede ser?-Dijo Jayce sospechando lo que de lo que iba a hablarle Ezreal.

-Escucha, me estado mensajeando con Caitlyn y me comento sobre que el alcalde no te va dar más fondos... podrían ser estos tus últimos días como inventor antes que tengas que encontrar un trabajo normal...

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Si, pero no ganas nada eludiendo el tema... me gustaría que partieses conmigo, tus conocimientos me pueden ser muy útiles además en Demacia hay chicas lindas.-Dijo esto último bromeando y riendo para sus adentros, pensando en cierta chica rubia que todos conocemos.

-No puedo dejar Piltover, al menos no ahora Ez, pero agradezco la oferta... sería irresponsable dejar Piltover como esta... –Ezreal suspiro y se tumbó en sillón cayendo su trasero sobre unos planos, Ezreal es de trasero sensible así que quito los planos y se puso a observarlos.

-He, vas hacer un martillo eléctrico… eso suena algo tonto.-Dijo Ezreal observando los planos con incredulidad.

-No es eléctrico, planeaba usar energía solar, oh incluso puedo potenciarlo con el cristal ahora… pero es solo un boceto no tengo planes de hacerlo ahora.-Jayce se acercaba con el plato de Ezreal y suyo este al ver el estado de la carne perdió todo su apetito, después de medio comérselo Ezreal finalmente se despidió de Jayce

-Bueno, como sea me dio gusto verte, aun voy a pasar a saludar a Caitlyn.-Ezreal abrazo a Jayce una vez más y ambos se despidieron.

-JX-001 ya puedes dejar de bailar.-Dijo jayce, mientras se dirigía impaciente a ponerle las manos encima al cristal.

 **Siguiente Numero: El éxito de los perdedores**

 **N.A: Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero les haya gustado, y como toda historia que mencione a Ezreal y se respete debe mencionar también a Taric la mejor pareja de todo LoL (Toma eso Garen X Katarina), Al fin comenzaran a moverse las cosas, y nuevamente gracias por la lectura y un Gracias especial a Yasuo Morita por la buena vibra y el Review, hasta la próxima.**


	3. El éxito de los perdedores

**POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 3: El éxito de los perdedores**

El alcalde abría su cajón sacaba un puro de Ionia, mientras ponía una vieja canción en su muy preciado toca discos, cerró los ojos recordando épocas mejores cuando estaba casado con su primera esposa y solo era un chico de oficina.

De repente escucho como la música se interrumpía y todas las luces de su oficina empezaban a brillar con más intensidad.

-¿he que carajos?-El alcalde salió fuera de su oficina cuando escucho un escándalo en la recepción, al llegar ahí sus ojos confirmaron los que ya sabía que era Jayce con una nueva máquina. Esta solo era una pequeña caja conectada a una entrada de energía cualquiera en el edificio, varios burócratas y gente de traje estaban a su alrededor mirándolo con expresiones de sorpresa.

-Señor alcalde, me alegro de verlo... permítame presentarle el mañana.

-¿Jayce que es esto?

-Esta simple maquina es capaz de proporcionar energía ilimitada, renovable y reutilizable para toda la ciudad, de momento solo da energía suficiente a la parte alta pero con los fondos suficientes puede proporcionar energía a toda Piltover hohohohoho.-Jayce reía triunfalmente ante la multitud asombrada.

-Ha...-Dijo el alcalde sorprendido.

Y ese fue el inicio, En las próximas tres semanas Jayce obtuvo fondos suficientes para comprar el lugar donde rentaba y mejorarlo, gasto en varios vehículos y una moto blindada, haciendo explotar por pura diversión su viejo carro en una de las muchas fiestas que empezaba a dar exclusivas solo para la crema nata de Piltover y para chicas sexys.

Por todos lados de Valoran la noticia de que Piltover tendría energía gratis e ilimitada aumentaba así como la fama del inventor que lo descubrió y su fuente de poder el cristal.

Jayce aparecía en programas por las holopantallas de Piltover, siendo entrevistado por famosas reporteras, apareciendo en las revistas y artículos principales de Piltover.

-Y dime jayce, ¿qué fue lo que te motivo seguir adelante para hallar este tan magnifico descubrimiento?-Dijo la bellísima reportera de cabello rubio mientras intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, cosa que Jayce no le permitía pues sus ojos no paraban de hacer contacto visual con los de ella.

-Veras bonita, no es un descubrimiento es un invento, y lo que me llevo a seguir luchando no fue otra cosa más que mi amor por la gente de Piltover, si sabes a que me refiero.-Jayce le giño un ojo a la reportera esta se puso nerviosa rápidamente.

-he... bueno según tenemos entendido, también está trabajando en un programa de ayuda para la fuerza policiaca.

-Estaba... he decidido dedicarme a explotar todas las funciones del cristal, puede que energía limpia solo sea el inicio pero podría ser utilizada incluso para mejorar el mundo entero, aparte tengo otro proyecto más interesante en mente.

-¿podría decirnos cuál es?

-Mi propio traje de combate metalizado, podría darte la exclusiva después del Show.-La reportera comenzó a sonreír intentando parecer profesional pero ella sabía que un proceso químico muy curioso estaba pasando en su entrepierna.

Mientras la entrevista se llevaba a cabo la Sheriff de Piltover escuchaba cada palabra en su pequeña holopantalla ubicada en una esquina alta de su oficina a la vez que pulía su rifle, cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta, cuatro oficiales pasaron.

-¿qué sucede oficiales?-Dijo Caitlyn temiendo lo peor, después de haberlo leído en los ojos de ellos.

-Sheriff, Hoy como sabrá otro oficial a muerto de la misma forma que esas tres personas murieron en Demacia y otras dos en Ionia, Es su mismo modus operandi un francotirador que no utiliza rifle… pero lo peor fue la sangre en las paredes, parecía un lienzo de pintura.-Dijo el pobre oficial aun recordando la escena del crimen.

-Si me entere de eso, hoy di la noticia a su esposa.-Caitlyn instintivamente dio la espalda a sus hombres por temor de que notaran en sus ojos todos sus sentimientos golpeándose entre sí siendo tragadas por una impotencia absoluta.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, avergonzados y molestos a la vez.

-Todos aquí tenemos familia e hijos, no podemos estar en las calles más con este asesino suelto.

-Si se van hoy, quien protegerá a sus hijos mañana.-Caitlyn noto que realmente no los convencía, desesperada dejo de darles la espalda y azoto sus manos en su escritorio.- ¿si ustedes no tienen el coraje para hacerlo quien lo hará?-Ella sabía en el fondo que esas palabras se las decía más a ella que sus hombres.

-Usted no sabe lo que es tener hijos, no puede juzgarnos ni hablar sobre ellos.-Los hombres dejaron las placas y sus armas sobre el escritorio de Caitlyn, Ella espero a que salieran de la oficina para dejarse caer en su silla en un par de minutos la puerta de nuevo sonaba.

-Adelante.-Dijo Caitlyn bastante desanimada.

-Que sucede Cupcake, no le pusiste azúcar a tu café.

-Venga vi, ve al punto que me va a explotar la cabeza.

-Bueno bueno.-Dijo Vi levantando los hombros, mientras sonreía.-he limpiado la parte oeste de la ciudad Jerry el sucio esta en este momento en el hospital pero pronto estará en la rejas (si es que despierta), pero parece como si se estuviesen retirando los criminales de esa zona voluntariamente como si un nuevo "Kingping" estuviese reclutándolos…-Vi miro las placas y las pistolas en sobre el escritorio de Caitlyn.- También podría encargarme ahora del francotirador suelto escuche que le llaman "Dead eye" oh algo así.

-¿Desde cuando eres detective?

-Ho pero que ruda, en realidad eso me lo dijo un contacto mío mientras lo golpeaba, creo que lo envié al hospital.

-Bueno enviare una unidad a... oh cierto que ya no hay unidades libres.-Caitlyn dejo caer su rostro sobre su mano mientras sus dedos cubrían sus ojos.

-Cupcake, escucha... creo que deberías tomarte ESTE día libre, la mitad del cuerpo de policía ha renunciado y el problema real es que no podemos estar en todos lados, estando aquí tragándote tu frustración no haces bien a nadie... y menos hoy.

-Si bueno, al menos hago algo... es solo que no es fácil, y cada vez me siento más sola… tal vez siempre tuvieron la razón.-Caitlyn recordó su pasado, cuando recién entro al cuerpo y todos sus compañeros la menospreciaban por venir de cuna alta.-solo he llegado donde estoy por mi padre, podría una persona más competente que yo estar en mi lugar.

-¡estupideces no hay nadie que pueda ser mejor que tu¡.-Grito Vi-Además me tienes a mi te prometí estar contigo hasta el final.-Vi levanto el pulgar en dirección a Caitlyn mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-gracias Vi.-Finalmente sonrió Caitlyn.-No me tomare un día libre pero sin duda saldré a beber algo hoy, ¿quieres venir?

-Oh vaya propuesta.-Dijo Vi en tono burlón.

-Tal vez podría llamar a Jayce hace semanas que no lo topo.-Dijo Caitlyn sacando el móvil.

-Oh si siempre es bueno tener un mono que nos divierta... dile que traiga alcohol caro-Dijo Vi mientras voltea a ver la Holovision que aun seguía transmitiendo la entrevista de jayce.

Cailtlyn sonrió ante el comentario, mientras el teléfono sonaba y sonaba hasta que al fin contesto.

-Bueno.-Respondió Jayce.

-Bueno, Jayce soy Caitlyn iba a salir a tomar unos tragos con Vi sé que es noche pero me gustaría que vinieses.

-Ha, ups... no puedo estoy ocupado.-Respondió Jayce, que se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama, mientras que una mano femenina lo comenzó a abrazar, la cual pertenecía a la reportera que hace unas horas lo estaba entrevistando esta le beso el cuello y acerco su boca a la oreja de jayce donde le susurro.-ya cuelga, que aún no hemos terminado.

-oh si.-Se le escapo decir a jayce.

-He... ¿Sigues ahí? me pareció escuchar a alguien.

-Oh si... así disculpa señor no estoy interesado en lo que vende bye.-Jayce colgó de golpe el móvil.

-Bueno parece que no va a venir.-Dijo Caitlyn, suspirando un poco desilusionada.

-Ni quería que viniera.- confeso Vi Sonriendo irónicamente.- ¿Entonces Cupcake nos vamos?

-Sí.

-Venga puede que podamos comprar un pastel en el camino, después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto oscuro, de paredes metálicas llenos de diversos tipos de criaturas robóticas e inventos explosivos el ex-hombre llamado Viktor observaba en una gigantesca holopantalla la entrevista de Jayce, realmente interesado, este apago la pantalla y se levantó de su asiento.

 **Siguiente Numero: Mas allá de la carne.**

 **N.A: Este capítulo prácticamente se escribió solo. Y aquí está el Jayce cretino, el Jayce mujeriego, El Jayce imbécil, El jayce etc… la peor y más famosa faceta de Jayce en la que es interpretado así la mayoría de las veces, Y al lado la pareja más famosa y amada de Piltover por las y los fans un clásico Cait x Vi, Pero esta historia aun no acaba, y si ya leyeron el Lore Oficial de Jayce saben lo que viene a continuación.(de hecho si quieren sugerir parejas es ahora oh nunca Jayce x Caitlyn, Vi x Caitlyn, Vi x Jayce oh Taric x Ezreal, Ezreal x Lux aun que todos saben que Ezreak x Tarix es la mejor de todas TODAS xD )**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus review y lecturas nuevamente gracias Morita como siempre así como a Jona y Brian… y si he notado yo mismo mis horrores ortográficos este espero se encuentre libre de ellos, los anteriores están ya casi al 100 corregidos en recompensa meteré no solo un cameo de Jhin (que ya es mencionado este capítulo) si no también habrá un cameo de Jinx, aunque al final de cuentas solo serán cameos.**

 **Ahora si me tomare un pequeño descanso el domingo 17 saldrá el capítulo cuatro, Gracias y nos vemos en la grieta.**


	4. Mas allá de la carne

**POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Mas allá de la carne.**

Jayce caminaba a través de un páramo lleno de lapidas hasta llegar a una en específico, no tenía gran cosa en especial más que un pequeño engrane, Jayce se arrodillo ante la lápida.

-Bueno papa, aquí estoy... mama sigue bien, al fin puedo darle la vida que se merece creo que ella ha sido la más paciente conmigo. Dentro de una semana yo proveeré de energía a Piltover entero... para bien, no sé si estarías orgulloso oh no de mi pero, yo he intentado vivir como tu enseñaste todos estos años.-Jayce trago un poco de saliva.-Sé que tengo mis errores pero pronto todo habrá valido la pena, y por eso estoy aquí ahora para darte las gracias por guiarme a lo que soy ahora. Te amo papa y aun te echo de menos.

El dejo una pequeña flor en la tumba y se fue del sitio…

Faltan tres días para que Jayce conectara el cristal a la ciudad muchos otros buenos científicos y ingenieros habían llegado a ayudar a hacer la carcasa donde iría el cristal, una máquina de tamaño considerable que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Que no heimer no vamos a poner los reguladores en la parte de arriba.

-Oh, venga créeme que podríamos probar solo sería un cambio rápido... nada que Corky no pueda hacer, ¿oh no?-Heimer grito esto último mientras veía Corky desde lo alto de la maquina aun trabajando cuando lo escucho este le hiso seña con la mano.

-Creo que te saco el dedo.-Dijo Jayce.-Además eres experto en tecmaturgia no en fisica ni termodinamica, se supone que solo estas aquí como consultor.

-No se te olvide que soy el más inteligente que hay aquí.

-Si si, ve a haber si ya puso el poro.-Dijo Jayce caminando de largo, cuando se topó con dos rostros conocidos.

-¿¡Caitlyn!? ¿¡Vi!?

-Hey Jayce, aplastamiento.-Vi salió corriendo contra jayce tacleándolo este dio un par de vueltas cayendo en el piso.-Eso por no venir a beber con nosotras.

-oh… solo fue un pretexto para tocarme Vi.-Dijo Jayce mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo.-¿Y que hacen por aquí?

-Bueno, venimos a revisar la seguridad... fue petición del alcalde.-Dijo Caitlyn seriamente.

-Oh bueno pues pueden hablar con Heimer, es mi asistente.

-¡No soy tu asistente y soy más listo que tú! -Grito heimerdinger desde cierta distancia.

-estos Yordles.-Sonrió jayce mientras miraba abajo.-Bueno si aún siguen molestas puedo darles dinero para que vayan a comprarse un barril.

-Suena a una buena idea, pero aún estoy de servicio.-Dijo vi acomodándose el cabello con uno sus enormes guanteletes.

-Bueno ya arreglado esto las veo luego.-Jayce dio media vuelta y se dirigió al otro lado de la máquina.

-Hey Jayce.-Dijo Caitlyn que empezaba a seguirlo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que nunca nos vemos.

-No espera, Ezreal me dijo que el cristal podía ser peligroso.

-¿Oh de veras?-Dijo Jayce intentando perder a Caitlyn.

-y... ¿lo es?

-Muchas cosas son peligrosas Caitlyn como tu rifle oh los guanteletes de vi la cosa es saber cómo utilizarlas, ahora si me disculpas debo hacer mi trabajo y te sugiero que tu hagas lo mismo.

Caitlyn se quedó parada mientras veía a Jayce irse caminando, sin duda estaba molesta por eso pero lo estaba aún por ver a jayce ignorándola, ella muy pero muy muy en el fondo siempre pensó que Jayce estaría ahí cuando ella se le diese la gana, aunque sabía que nunca le daría una oportunidad real a Jayce, muy inconscientemente veía a Jayce como de su propiedad como su juguete levanta autoestima y eso la hiso molestarse más consigo misma que con Jayce.

Jayce regresaba a su laboratorio tras una noche de copas con algunas ""amigas"" ya muy entrada la noche, muchos robots mayordomos lo recibieron quitándole el saco y sirviéndole un café pero Jayce fue directo a su mini bar de donde saco una botella de coñac la cual destapo con sus dientes para después darle un trago.

-Hey JX-001 que tal un baile y música de celebración en dos días seria el gran día.-El robot comenzó a bailar, mientras la música sonaba, Jayce levanto el móvil y marco a una de sus amigas que había conocido la otra noche.

-Que hay guapa, estoy con la casa sola y mis padres no vienen hasta el fin de semana se te ocurre algo que hacer.-Dijo Jayce divertido mientras le daba otro trago a su coñac.

-Algo se me ocurrirá, de hecho una amiga mía quiere verte dice que es fan tuya.

-Las trilogías siempre son las mejores.-Dijo Jayce en tono pervertido.

-Entonces en 30 minutos estamos contigo, cariño…

Jayce colgó el teléfono mientras se terminaba su baso, cerró los ojos por un momento sin quitarse la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro, finalmente tenía todo dinero, autos, mujeres y fama.

Una explosión sonó en la parte trasera de su laboratorio todos los robots se pusieron en modo de alerta, Jayce rápidamente tomo un martillo viejo un poco grande que tenía cerca el cual utilizaba en pocas ocasiones y se preparó para enfrentar a al intruso.

-Saludos, Jayce de Piltover... mi nombres Viktor tu superior intelectual y el futuro de Valoran.

-Vaya forma de presentarse amistosamente.

-He venido aquí porque he seguido tu trabajo de cerca, me parece que no has sacado todo el provecho al cristal y estando aquí lo confirmo su firma energética es superior a lo estimado ella podría ser el corazón energético de todo un continente.

-Si bueno, me gustaría empezar por algo más bajo, que puedo decir soy un romántico con los detalles pequeños.

-Como sea, Únete a mí y juntos podremos llevar a estos humanos a la siguiente estapa evolutiva a la gloriosa evolución... ese cristal puede proveer energía ilimitada para una transformación continental... no Global de todo ser vivo... tu y yo juntos podemos cambiar el mundo para bien.

-Si bueno... ¿evolucionar a qué?

-Ha ciborgs, cuerpos eternos y que frecuentemente se van mejorando, eliminando todo rastro de debilidad.

-Sin mujeres, ni alcohol, ni comida oh cabello-Dijo esto último riéndose al ver lo que parecía ser el cabello de Viktor asomándose.-... no se me suena aburrido, así que paso.

-No me sorprende no solo he seguido tu carrera,tambien he seguido tu vida la cual es patética entregado solo a placeres carnales estúpidos y que no duran para siempre, ahora me iré pero con el cristal.-Viktor disparo a Jayce este recibió el impacto de golpe en el hombro, Varios centinelas armados de Viktor atacaron a los RoboGuaridas de Jayce.

-¡No!-Jayce se levantó salto por los aires y intentó golpear a Viktor este lo detuvo con su garra robótica y lo lanzo por las paredes rompiéndole varias costillas, Lentamente se empezó a acercar a Jayce cuando JX-001 se lanzó a detenerlo.

-¡cero uno no!-Jayce miro con furia como su primer robot era despedazado por Viktor fácilmente, no pudo detener un par de lágrimas por su amigo furioso se volvió a levantar Viktor lo tomo por el cuello y con la otra mano le quito su martillo de acero y lo partió en pedazos.

-Patético, tal vez lo entiendas con dolor cuando podrido están los seres humanos como tú y cuanto aún les queda por avanzar... hoy te vitorear tus "amigos" por un estúpido acontecimiento del azar que para tu mala fortuna llego a tus manos... pero mañana ellos te van a abuchear y entonces que serás un idealista oh finalmente pensaras con claridad que Piltover, no el mundo entero nunca estará a salvo de sí mismo.-Dicho esto viktor golpeo a Jayce dejándolo inconsciente.

Viktor solo tuvo que seguir la firma del cristal a través del laboratorio para robarlo y acto seguido destruirlo causando una gigantesca explosión que para bien oh para mal comenzó a atraer la atención de la gente.

 **Siguiente Numero: El amanecer mas oscuro.**

 **N.A: Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo (¿un poco tarde?), al fin ordene ideas y bla bla la serie acabara en el capítulo 8 por lo que esta es la mitad, Sobre el romance y bro-mance (Que todos queremos ver a Taric x Ezreal oh Yo x Teemo Tiamat mi sueño dorado) pues creo que ya lo decidí aunque no hay nada escrito aun pero no afectara mucho la serie salvo por el final…. Sin mas gracias a todos por la lectura y nos vemos en grieta.**


	5. El amanecer más oscuro

**POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 05: El amanecer más oscuro.**

Viktor se movía entre las gentes de Piltover con el cristal en mano, varios miembros de policía se habían acercado al laboratorio de Jayce después de que este exploto.

Vi destruyo una de las paredes del Laboratorio aun en llamas, encontró a Jayce casi muerto en el piso debajo de varios escombros con fuego sobre ellos.

-Vamos grandulón, no es momento de tener resaca.-Vi retiro los escombros sobre Jayce ella intento tomar el pulso de Jayce pero recordó que aun tenia los guantes, ella se quitó uno rápidamente y le tomo el pulso, el cual no tenía.

Las gentes en las calles de Piltover corrían despavoridos, al ver a Viktor caminando por la calle como si nada, varios miembros de la policía llegaron a escena liderados por Caitlyn.

-Viktor quedas arrestado por terrorismo, tienes derecho a-El rayo de la muerte de Viktor disparo contra los vehículos blindados que servían de barrera entre él y la policía Caitlyn apenas escapo, el rayo se fue derecho destrozando un edificio partiéndolo a la mitad.

-¡Sorprendente!-Dijo Viktor al mirar su obra, volteo a ver como el cristal parecía cobrar más vida al contacto de su mano mecánica, Viktor acerco el Cristal a su rostro para verlo de cerca.-Jayce era un estúpido si nunca pudo ver lo que realmente eras.

Varios oficiales estaban escondidos como ratas en un callejón, llenos de polvo por la destrucción causada por Viktor.

-Ordenes sheriff.-Gritaba uno de los hombres de Caitlyn.-¡Ordenes!-Caitlyn apenas salía del estado de Shock, ella era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que Viktor estaba fuera de su liga, por lo que apretando los puños tuvo que dar la orden.

-Repliéguense todos, encárguense del control de masas... Viktor es problema del ejercito ahora.-En seguida de decir eso Caitlyn tomo su rifle y se marchó ella sola.

-¿Espere Sheriff a dónde va?-Dijo una de las oficiales.

-Aun lugar alto.-Dijo Caitlyn mientras se perdía en las sombras de la ciudad iluminada por el fuego.

Vi terminaba de dar RCP a Jayce este apenas comenzó a respirar y tan pronto como Vi lo confirmo partió del laboratorio no sin antes dejarlo en un lugar lejos de la llamas.

-¡¿Cupcak?!... ¡¿Caitlyn me escuchas?!-Vi no podía contactar con Caitlyn por su comunicador así que usando solo su vista siguió el rastro dejado por Viktor. El cual avanzaba probando el poder cristal a través de un poco de destrucción sin sentido, Sin notarlo un disparo se impactó en su frente con el objetivo de darle en el cerebro.

-¿pero quién será?-Dijo Viktor causándole gracias que el disparo ni siquiera lo sintió, el logro identificar la trayectoria del disparo y uso su rayo de la muerte para derrumbar todo el edificio completo, vio un silueta que caía de este de forma elegante la cual portaba dos armas bastante grandes y una extraña mascara.

-ha debes ser el famoso tirador.-Dijo Viktor burlándose, El dead eye miro a Viktor este noto solo un ojo mirándolo ya sea por efecto de las sombras oh por que el Dead eye era un tuerto.

-Mi obra es pura, yo soy puro pero tú… no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi.-Viktor no quiso seguir conversando con él y de un simple disparo hacia uno de los rasca cielos de Piltover hiso que cayeran miles de toneladas de escombros sobre el tirador- problema resuelto.-Pensó para sí Viktor.

-¡Hey bastardo!-Viktor escucho una voz femenina, este apenas volteo y vio a vi los puños de vi a centímetros de su cara, este la paro con una mano.

-¡¿COMO?!-Vi se sintió abismalmente superada, y más aún cuando Viktor destrozo su guante y la domino haciendo que cállese de rodillas frente a él, apunto de rematarla un disparo le interrumpió impactándolo en la nuca.-veo que no se cansa Sheriff.

Caitlyn miro frustrada como su disparo no había hecho nada y peor aún Viktor estaba mirando fijamente su posición, a pesar de ella encontrarse en un rascacielos a cientos de metros.

Maldita sea-Dijo Caitlyn, Viktor levanto a Vi del cuello y la lanzo contra un puesto de donas cerrado. Luego se inclinó en el suelo y salto en una aurora verdosa, cayendo directamente en la azotea frente de Caitlyn.

-Primates.-Dijo Viktor mirando superiormente a la Sheriff, Caitlyn saco su automática y le disparo a Viktor este paro las balas con su mano y luego le quito la pistola a Caitlyn, derribándola en el proceso.

-No te tengo miedo lo único que puedes hacer es matarme.-Dijo Caitlyn, mirando de cerca la que parecía ser su muerte, Viktor rio ante tal comentario, varios vehículos voladores blindados aparecieron sobre la azotea donde se encontraban disparando misiles y rayos contra Viktor, este destrozo y repelió todo daño contra del con su rayo destruyendo los vehículos en el proceso, Cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada a donde estaba Caitlyn ya no la encontró.

-Seguimos en vivo esta catástrofe, el científico Zaunita conocido como Viktor ha entablado batalla contra la policía incluso a derribado varias naves militares, en estos momentos se encuentra en la salida principal de Piltover parece para reducir la bajas el cuerpo policial y militar no parecen querer impedirle que salga fuera de la ciudad.

-hahahaha este tipo está loco.-Dijo una voz femenina divirtiéndose mientras veía la escena en su holopantalla.-No tan loco como tú, deberíamos salir a detenerlo.-Dijo la misma voz femenina solo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más grueso.-Oh por dios solo cállate cara pescado, no quiero perderme ni un segundo de mi nuevo show favorito-La mujer tez blanca solo seguía riendo mientras observaba a Viktor avanzar.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la residencia de los Reveck, Una autómata de nombre Orianna se dirigía rumbo a la salida de su casa.

-¿a dónde vas Orianna?-El creador oh padre la mujer de metal cuyo nombre es Corin Revek, la detuvo al ver que esta pretendía salir.

-Ese hombre en las noticias está destruyendo la ciudad, creo que debo detenerlo, creo que eso es lo correcto.-Dijo Orianna.

-No, aun no estas lista... además ese hombre no es alguien normal.-Dijo el profesor Reveck.

-Entonces el seguirá lastimando a más personas.-Dijo Orianna, El profesor Corin tomo a su creación de una mano y la aparto de la puerta.

-Aun no.-Dijo el hombre con una mirada de determinación, la autómata se apartó de la puerta.

Viktor llego hasta el puente que servía como entrada y salida principal de Piltover, los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las nubes, el amanecer había llegado.

Y nadie había parado a Viktor.

 **Siguiente número: El odio de los sumisos.**

 **N.A: ufff me había tardado, pero bueno aquí está el nuevo, lleno de Cameos con varios personajes… sé que no están los amados Yordles pero he… bueno estaban combatiendo a Galactus en la zona fantasma oh algo así, espero poder subir el otro pronto =S y sin más saludos a todos los lectores y nos vemos en la grieta.**


	6. El odio de los sumisos

**POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 06:** **El odio de los sumisos.**

-Así que se llevó el cristal...-El Alcalde fumaba su puro mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal la carcasa mecánica ahora inservible donde se supone iría el cristal, que proveería a Piltover de energía ilimitada.

-Sí, fue Viktor un científico Zaunita, NO puede dejar que esto se quede así tiene que tomar represalias.-Dijo Jayce furioso.

-No. Piltover no podría ganar contra Zaun... Las fuerzas militares están a la baja así como las fuerzas policiacas, además que ellos quedarían como las victimas… Viktor no representa a Zaun seriamos nosotros atacando a una ciudad inocente por la causa de un solo hombre.-El alcalde golpeo la pared, No se tenía que ser muy observador para ver que el pobre hombre odiaba no poder hacer nada.- Por amor de dios somos una ciudad de científicos no de guerreros.

-Desde que se dio la noticia no he podido volver a mi casa hay muchos manifestantes demostrando su cariño sobre ella.-Suspiro Jayce mientras recordaba las paredes de hogar rayadas y quemadas, por los manifestante que los culpaban a él por lo ocurrido.

-Tienes que ser responsable por tus acciones y por los resultados de estas, hayan sido tus intenciones buenas oh no.

-Ayer me intentaron golpearme de nuevo, ¡tiraron piedras la casa de mi madre!… y me pide que deje esto aquí, que me trague el orgullo y vea como nos escupen la cara.

-Si no eres capaz de cargar toda la esa mierda y salir a la calle mirando en alto, entonces dímelo ahora.-Jayce se quedó callado sabía que el alcalde lidiaba con eso todos los días, sintió vergüenza por haberse quejado, el alcalde se tranquilo dio una fumada a su puro y con un tono más tranquilo prosiguió a hablar.- hay un puesto de oficina aquí... puedes trabajar de consultor la paga es buena, y duerme algo te ves horrible.

-Sí y yo lo pensare gracias señor alcalde.

Jayce caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la calles de Piltover cuando las holopantallas aun mostraban imágenes del caos de hace unos días, Varios edificios destruidos y varios miembros del cuerpo policial y militares enviados al hospital.

-Se estima que la batalla contra el Zaunita Viktor dejo a más de doscientos heridos civiles y cien militares y policiales... al parecer se están enviado negociaciones de paz para evitar un altercado con Zaun.

Mucha gente miraba las holopantallas con el miedo por una guerra reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿en serio habrá una guerra?

-Por dios que Piltover no contrataque no tendríamos ninguna esperanza contra Zaun.

-Mami, tengo miedo.

-Ojala y el gobierno fuese más útil.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba Jayce de la gente del pueblo, en treinta minutos Jayce cruzaba la puerta de la estación de policía.

-¿Jayce? ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Dijo Vi sorprendida al ver que Jayce parecía no preocuparle que media ciudad quería su cabeza.

-Bueno venía a ver a tu jefa, pero puedes ofrecerme un café en lo que espero.-Como siempre Jayce bromeando en los peores momentos.

-¿Claro de paso no quieres un beso?

-Sí, pero yo escojo el lugar.-Guiño el ojo Jayce.

-Eres un pervertido.-Dijo Vi riéndose.-Bueno te serviré un café después de todo parece que si lo necesitas, solo procura no desmayarte sobre mi escritorio.

Jayce tomo asiento en el escritorio de Vi, mientras esta regresaba observo la estación de policia que estaba casi vacía de no ser por otros tres oficiales, Jayce se sintió apenado su proyecto inicial era construir robo-guaridas para hacerle más fácil el trabajo a Caitlyn y en muy poco tiempo había olvidado su objetivo real.

-Ten pequeño.-Dijo Vi mientras le ponía el vaso de café frente de el-... y bien que tan duro te pateo el trasero Viktor.

-Eres muy delicada para esos temas.

-Es parte de mi encanto... ahora supongo que estas aquí para pedirnos ayuda ¿no?

-A le mejor solo quería pasar a saludarte.

-Oh venga funcionan esas tonterías con las chicas que te acuestas.

-Quieres comprobarlo.

-Tu y yo sabemos cariño que no podrías conmigo.-Dijo Vi guiñándole el ojo, solo eso tuvo Jayce para partirse a carcajadas.

-hay vi, siempre que este triste voy a venir contigo.-Dijo Jayce limpiándose una lagrima.

-¿qué es este escándalo?-Interrumpió Caitlyn que abría la puerta, cuando observo a Jayce no pudo disimular su mirada de enojo.-Pasa.

Jayce se levantó y le guiño el ojo a Vi, esta le guiño en respuesta.

-Hola Cait.

-Fueron 34 miembros de policía los que cayeron en altercado, a causa de que un loco vino a robarte... te advertí que era peligroso el cristal, pero nunca escuchas a nadie más que a ti mismo.

-Yo lo lamento, pero es hora de poner resistencia, necesito tu ayuda para llegar a Viktor y recuperar el cristal.

-No, Has estado evitándome y comportándote como un cretino desde que tuviste el cristal tú no te preocupas ni piensas en nadie más que tú, vete Jayce y deja de meterte en problemas de una buena vez.

-Yo… Si Caitlyn... -Jayce le dejo una pequeña caja en su escritorio con un papelito doblado.-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Fue hace dos semanas.

-Lo sé y lo siento... Hasta luego Caitlyn.-Jayce salió de la oficina de Caitlyn volteo a ver Vi y le sonrió.

-Hey vi.-Vi levanto la mirada hacia Jayce pues se encontraba sentada y el parado.-Aplastamiento.-Jayce le pego con el dedo en la frente.

-Que gracioso eres.-Dijo Vi mirándolo con lastima.

-Cuida de Caitlyn por favor.-Decía Jayce mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de la estación.

-De qué diablos hablara.-Dijo Vi confundida, mientras seguía viendo la holopantalla.

Interrumpimos el programa de por tus graznidos nos cacharon para un mensaje del alcalde.

-Ciudadanos de Piltover, hace poco una gran tragedia sacudió nuestra amada ciudad un hombre causo estragos sobre ella, robando el Cristal que proporcionaría energía ilimitada a Piltover, fue tomada del laboratorio del jefe del proyecto Jayce.

Jayce había trasladado su casa y su laboratorio a una pequeña bodega a las afueras de Piltover como aun inicio, su aspecto enfermizo el cual le recalcaban se debía a que no había dormido en días, el había tomado una ropa pesada que utilizo para soldar la carcasa de la maquina hace unas semanas, y empezó finalizar su obra trayendo varios materiales como pudiese a su mesa de trabajo junto con mercurio así como ojeaba varios planos.

-Yo el alcalde declara por este medio que haremos todo lo posible para evitar una disputa contra Zaun, para evitar que más bajas innecesarias y más males ocurran.

Jayce terminaba de soldar cuando finalmente tomo su invento y lo transformo de un martillo a aun cañón, este lo probó disparando sobre una pared de metal que hiso añicos, luego de eso lo dejo a un lado y abrió un armario metálico donde había una armadura guardada.

-Por eso es que a partir de ahora se tomaran medidas de protección por lo que se suspenderá al jefe del proyecto será puesto en investigación hasta saber que provoco que el científico llamado Viktor hiciera lo que hiciera y pedirle a Zaun disculpas por eso.

-Esto tiene que ser un puta broma-Dijo Vi enojada, y de un golpe apago la holopantalla, Vi no habia notado que Caitlyn estaba detrás de ella hasta de después de su arranque de ira.-¿He? Cupcake estabas viendo eso.

-Si... van a querer linchar a Jayce aún más que antes, después de esto...

-Jayce da igual, lo de Zaun... sé que soy Zaunita y todo pero Piltover es mi hogar ahora, no está bien verla rebajada a esto.

-Al final del día solo somos Oficiales Vi no hay nada que podamos hacer.-Vi lanzo un golpe (siendo que no traía sus guantes) y partió su escritorio a la mitad.-Es sale de tu pago.-Dijo Caitlyn.

Jayce se probaba la nueva armadura, se colocó el casco y tomo su martillo el cual guardo en su espalda, se subió a su amada moto que compro en días mejores y partió con rumbo a Zaun.

Caitlyn se encontraba en su escritorio sentada mirando la caja que Jayce le había dejado mientras sus ojos leían la nota a que el a su puño y letra había escrito.

 _No me arrepiento de nada, Yo te amo._

 _Jayce._

La muchacha suspiro preocupada pues estaba segura lo que estaba a punto de hacer Jayce.

 **Siguiente número: No hay héroes No Hay villanos.**

 **N.A: Ya el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo la batalla entre Viktor y Jayce al fin explota muchas gracias a todos por las visitas y gracias a MagicFans por el ultimo Review… y sin más nos vemos en la grieta.**


	7. No hay héroes No hay villanos

**POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo 7: No hay héroes No hay villanos**

El camino de Piltover a Zaun, no contaba con realmente gran tránsito por lo que la solitaria moto con Jayce sobre de ella pasaba a toda velocidad sin contratiempos.

Sobrepasando las fronteras de Zaun, entrando a toda velocidad sobre ella, Su armadura leía y detectaba la firma de energía del cristal, por lo que fue realmente fácil dar con su localización y el laboratorio de Viktor, La moto se detuvo bruscamente frente del enorme sitio se abrió de los lados enseñando dos pares de cañones en cada lateral estos dispararon varios rayos que impactaron la gigantesca puerta de acero volviéndola polvo.

Una imagen holográfica de Viktor salió proyectada de forma gigante frente su laboratorio.

-Pensaba que los Piltoverianos, estarían cagandose de miedo como para enviar lo que queda de su ejército por mí... así que supuse que solo sería un hombre que buscando la muerte.

-Hola Viktor, yo también te extrañe.-Jayce se bajó de la moto con su cañón martillo en mano.

-¿Por qué luchas Jayce? Solo hay gente estúpida en todos lados... la única forma de salvarlos es salvándolos de ellos mismos, ni tu ni yo somos villanos oh héroes en esta historia.

-Destruiste mi laboratorio, destruiste a mi primer robot, lastimaste y jodiste a mis amigos sin olvidar a la mujer que amo, pero yo no vengo a pelear por ellos ¡Yo peleo por un mañana mejor!... y ese mañana no te incluye a ti con el cristal.

-Te sobrestime pensé que llegarías a comprenderlo pero solo eres un hombrecito tonto con placeres insignificantes que no trascenderán más allá de los años que vivas, Adiós Jayce.

Cientos de criaturas robóticas salieron de la puerta desecha y comenzaron atacar a Jayce.

-Voy a disfrutar esto.-Jayce puso su campo de energía frente de él, y comenzó a disparar, manteniendo raya a todas las creaciones de Viktor.-Hora del martillo.-Jayce cambio a modo cuerpo a cuerpo y salto sobre los enemigos despeándolos, no dejando nada en el patio se dispuso a entrar.

Las paredes que empezaron a mover solas dentro del laboratorio formado un único camino que lo llevaba a una puerta esta se abrieron para que entrara Jayce.

-¿Te rebelas así sin más?-Dijo Jayce sorprendido al ver a sentado a Viktor sobre una especie de trono llevando también una armadura, sobre un enorme pedestal a tres metros del piso, con varias pantallas en sus paredes que transmitían en vivo las grabaciones de ese mismo salón en varios ángulos, y ahí estaba el cristal en la parte más alta del trono de Viktor contenido en una esfera transparente conectada a cientos de cables.

-No Jayce, te mostrare lo ciego que fuiste... tu viste una fuente de energía ilimitada, yo vi el poder de crear un ejército capaz de cambiar al mundo.-Viktor alzo su mano y cientos de robots salieron de nada, el Cristal ardía sobre de Viktor.-Con el cristal puedo crear una fábrica infinita creación de materia prácticamente.

La ola de monstruos robóticos atacaron a Jayce este activo su campo de electricidad, pero su armadura estaba cediendo, tomándose un respiro salto asta Viktor y lo derribo de un martillazo del pedestal.

-Pagaras por esto.-Grito Viktor que caía sobre las manos de sus esclavos robóticos.-Contempla mi tormenta del caos junto con mi cañón de la muerte.

-Hoy no Viktor.-Jayce en lugar de atacar a Viktor se dio vuelta recibiendo todo el daño, Jayce activo su campo de energía y disparo su descarga eléctrica.-¡APLASTAMIENTO!-Un disparo de energía pura que impacto contra la esfera que contenía el cristal despedazándola y causándole también un grieta al cristal.

-Condenaras al mundo, ¡Ese cristal es un regalo de la tierra para todos!-Grito Viktor, Jayce cambio a modo cuerpo a cuerpo y se preparó para golpear el cristal.

-No lo condenare ¡LO SALVARE!-Jayce golpeo el cristal rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Una explosión envolvió todo el lugar, el Cristal desato toda su energía sobre el sitio, Una explosión sacudió el suelo de Zaun las luces del estallido se veían más grandes que los rascacielos de esta ciudad.

Todo el laboratorio quedo en ruinas, Y de estas se levantaba jayce muchos ciudadanos de Zaun se acercaban a ver el episodio, mientras Viktor sin un brazo observaba su derrota, arrastrándose de los restos de su laboratorio.

-Es imposible... como es que tú sigues de pie.

-Es porque tu vistes una forma de sacarle provecho al cristal, yo busque una forma de usarlo pero también de contrarrestarlo la armadura no era para soportar tus ataques era para soportar la energía del cristal, yo siempre supe que era inseguro.-La armadura de Jayce se partió en varios pedazos.

-Es por eso que soy mejor que tu.-Jayce noqueo a Viktor con su martillo, comenzó a bajar de las ruinas humeantes mientras miraba a todos los Zaunitas viéndolo al lado de un Sol naciente, Por azares inexplicables Jayce no podía dejar de ver el sol cuando al fin su mejor idea de todas cruzo por su mente el sonrió ante tal situación. Callo de rodillas y con una sonrisa ensangrentada rio un poco más.

-No aun no levántate.-Comenzó a decirse a sí mismo, mientras la sangre de su espalda caía al piso, su brazo derecho tenía una quemadura bastante grande también, sus ojos perdían visión.-¡Aun no levántate pedazo de mierda¡-Jayce se levantó y termino de bajar de las ruinas del laboratorio de Viktor los Zaunitas se hicieron a un lado para que el pasara.

 **Siguiente número: El inalcanzable mañana**

 **N.A: Y aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, gracias a todos por leerlo sobre lo de Jayce mirando al Sol fue un guiño a cuando el Campeón estaba siendo creado lo nombraron "Apolo" primeramente y su primer Artwork es de él mirando a un Sol naciente (de ahí el título del defensor del mañana)… bueno como sea en el siguiente capítulo al fin se verá lo que sucedió con Caitlyn, Vi y Jayce en las cuestiones románticas así como muchos cameos de nuevo.**


	8. El inalcanzable mañana

**Introducción: Bueno aquí esta, no sé qué decir realmente, así que solo diría que pues cuando escribí la última parte donde Caitlyn les recomendaría escuchar la canción "i can't stop loving you de Ray Charles" Si quieren escúchenla cuando lo lean xD y sin más creo que de verdad el final dejara a TODOS satisfechos.**

 **POR UN MAÑANA**

 **Capítulo Final:** **El inalcanzable mañana**

Un hombre de traje y con edad madura, caminaba por las calles de Piltover mientras varios bravucones empezaban a notar las buenas prendas del hombre, y lo solitario que iba.

-Hey abuelo, lindo reloj.

-Oh gracias.

-Puedo probármelo.

Otros cinco hombres le cerraron el paso, el pobre hombre miraba espantado el tamaño de sus agresores.

-por favor tengo una hija.

-Oh... ¿y qué?

-¡ALTO AHI! Unidad JX-001 pon las manos en alto.-Varios robots apuntaban con su manos a los agresores.

-Oh solo son chatarra vamos a abollarlos.-Dijo uno de los de agresores, de las manos de los robot salieron disparados dos cables que electrocutaron al vándalo el callo inconsciente al piso.

-Negativo, Ustedes están bajo arresto.-Los robot noquearon a todos los agresores y los esposaron para llevarlos a la jefatura de policía.

Donde antes iba a estar la maquinaria que proveería de energía a toda la ciudad, ahora había una estatua de Jayce sosteniendo su martillo junto con una en la inscripción en la base la cual decia "Por un mañana mejor"

Dos ciudadanos observaban el periódico desde su tableta electrónica, el titular decía "El nivel más bajo de Crimen de todos los tiempos", al lado del titular principal había una foto de Caitlyn dándole la mano a Jayce.

-Hey saliste bastante guapa.-Decía Vi a Caitlyn que pasaba al lado de los hombres.

-Gracias Vi, aun que Piltover se ha vuelto más pacífico aún hay muchos maniáticos sueltos por ahí, está la criminal que robo el banco la semana pasada.

-Jinx.-Dijo Vi enojada.-Bueno los robo-guaridas de Jayce no fueron muy útiles en esa ocasión destrozo un par de docenas ella sola, oh por cierto nos invitó a una fiesta en su mansión.

-No tengo ganas de ir.

-Aunque yo sea la que te invite.-Dijo Vi, Sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Caitlyn hasta hacer que ella retirara la mirada avergonzada.

-Me lo pensare.

-Hey Jayce, me deje caer temprano por aquí... espero no te importe tenías la puerta abierta.-Decía Ezreal que caminaba con toda confianza dentro de la casa Jayce.-También pensaba si podía pasar la noche aquí si tienes cuartos de sobra... y mi casa está siendo fumigada por…

-¡CUIDADO!

-¡AAAAGHHH!-Un enorme perro salió de la nada atacado a Ezreal y lo marido en la entrepierna azotándolo contra varios muebles.- ¡QUITALA $#&#$!

Jayce salto sobre el perro y lo cargo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo acariciándolo.

-Uff... perdón, de hecho no...¿Por qué diablos no tocas antes de entrar?

-aghahghga-Ezreal seguía demasiado adolorido de sus partes para hablar.

Luego de una hora con una bolsa de hielos en sus partes Ezreal y Jayce se tomaban una lata de cerveza barata.

-¿Creía que tenías coñac?

-Me empalago, además esta marca es mi favorita... la bebía cuando estudiaba.

-¿Y dime cuantas chicas te has tirado esta semana?-Pregunto Ezreal "divertido" por el alcohol.

-Ninguna, bueno ahora me llaman héroe, los héroes no juegan con los corazones de las damas, ni son prostitutos... yo tal vez no sea un héroe verdadero pero tengo y quiero comportarme como uno.

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte.

-Si bueno a todos nos llega.-Dijo Jayce riendo mientras se sacaba un cigarro.- ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bueno, pues digamos que es complicado...

-¿Al fin Taric se te declaro?

-Que no soy homosexual... hablando de hoy viene gente importante de Demacia a tu fiesta.

-¿También vendrá tu chica?

-puede ser.-Dijo Ezreal rascándose la cabeza, mientras se ponía a reír sonrojado.

-Ya deja de beber se te está subiendo.

La mansión de Jayce iluminaba muchas gente con trajes elegantes, la crema nata del gobierno estaba ahí, Policías como Caitlyn y Vi así como muchos burócratas de otras naciones, Taric, Heimerdinger, Corky y Ziggs se paseana también por el lugar, Incluso Orianna acompañada de su padre estaba ahí.

-Hey Orianna que bueno verte, y usted profesor Reveck.

-Bonita fiesta Jayce, fue todo un detalle invitarnos.

-Cualquier cosa que desee puede pedirla a alguno de mis robo-guardias... por cierto lo veo mañana para hablar de esas mejoras que le había platicado.

-Sin duda.

-Que pasen una bonita velada.

-Gracias.-Dijo Reveck.

-Adiós señor Jayce.-Dijo Orianna, sin mirar hacia su direccion.

Jayce tomo dos copas de la charola de uno de sus robo-guardias que estaban fungiendo como camareros para la fiesta y se dirigió hasta la elfa Janna, no sin antes ser interrumpido por Ziggs.

-¿Dónde está el baño? creo que voy a vomitar...

-A la derecha al fondo.

-Tarde ahí viene.-Ziggs se vomito frente de Jayce pero este logro esquivar todo, varios robo-guardias se pusieron a limpiar de inmediato.

-Ha, nunca podrán tumbar al maestro.-Dijo Heimerdinger satisfecho de ver cómo era el único Yordle en pie después de dura competencia de chupitos con Corky durmiendo sobre la mesa, Jayce hiso caso omiso y se dirigió hasta Janna a la cual llevo una copa.

-Disfrutando de la vista.-Dijo Jayce mientras le daba la copa extra.

-Se podría decir, he notado que llamaste a todas las mentes más brillantes de Piltover hoy.

-Si bueno.-Jayce se recostó sobre una columna de mármol blanco, mientras veía su vaso y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.-Supongo que soy muy transparente, tengo un proyecto final sobre Piltover, una forma de volverla una ciudad flotante.

-Una ciudad flotante, suena demasiado fantasioso incluso para un hombre como tú.

-Lo sé... pero son los sueños lo que nos llevan a aguantar todas las porquerías que puedan sucedernos ¿entonces te animas?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Jayce dejo a Janna pensando y se dedicó a ser buen anfitrión para todos así que saludaba a cuantos podía, hasta que Ezreal le jalo del hombro y lo llevo hasta donde estaban varios caballeros junto con una hermosa joven de cabello rubio.

-Jayce déjame te presento al Príncipe de Demacia Jarva V, a su lado el poder de Demacia Garen crownguard y su bella hermana Luxanna crownguard, y el de la coleta es Xin.

-Hey.-Dijo Xin.

-Enserio debes de parar de beber Ezreal.-Le susurro Jayce a Ezreal.-Mucho gusto caballeros.-Dijo Jayce saludando a todos de mano y besándole la mano a lux.

-Me permites unas palabras en privado Jayce.-Dijo Jarvan, Jayce señalo el camino y ambos fueron a parar sobre un balcón solos.

-No es mi tipo príncipe créame.-Dijo Jayce en tono divertido.

-Ni lo pretendo, Como bien sabe Caitlyn ya ha trabajado en conjunto con el gobierno de Demacia, de hecho nosotros consideramos a Piltover un aliado poderoso y eso en gran medida eso aumentado por usted... ahora que Zaun y Noxus han dado a notar su alianza más abiertamente, nosotros pretendemos hacer lo mismo he estado hablando con sus gobernantes pero parece ser que usted ya no responde ante ellos.

-Bueno me volví increíblemente rico cuando encontré la forma de multiplicar por mil la energía del sol para potencializar Piltover, después de eso no vi la necesidad tener empleo.

-Bueno ese es el punto nos gustaría que compartiese su tecnología con nosotros.

-Con todo respeto príncipe, pero no... "Esto"-Jayce señalo su cabeza-Es de Piltover, pero escuche si algún día requiere Demacia la ayuda de Piltover yo seré el primero en ir a ayudar, con todo lo que tenga a mi mano, cualquiera con neuronas en runaterra sabe que si Demacia cae todo Valoran se iría con él.

Jarvan IV sonrió, y estrecho la mano con Jayce.

-Es un hombre con visión, espero que ese día nunca llege sin embargo.

-Gracias príncipe que disfrute la fiesta.

Jayce regreso a buscar a Ezreal pero llevarlo al baño para vomitar pero luego vio que ya estaba bien compañado Taric tenía al muchacho tambaleándose en sus manos, Taric noto que Jayce lo estaba mirando y le guiño un ojo, Jayce sonrió incómodamente cuando Lux lo interrumpió.

-¿has visto a Ezreal?

-Pregúntale a Taric.-Dijo Jayce, Lux lo miro confundida y luego se fue.

Caitlyn se encontraba con Vi otro balcón, Vi había tomado toda una botella para ellas dos, cuando Jayce interrumpió.

-Hey me alegra no interrumpir sus sesión de besos.-Dijo Jayce burlándose.

-Nah, es solo que es demasiado temprano, por cierto ¿qué haces espiándonos pervertido?-Dijo Vi.

-He... Pero si esta es mi casa.

-Vamos Jayce que sucede.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-¿Bueno podría prestármela unos segundos Vi?

-Los estaré contando.-Dijo la pelirosa, al salir le dio un pequeño golpe a Jayce en el brazo.

-Entonces... te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños.-Dijo Jayce mientras se sentaba en el borde del balcón donde comenzaban a salir los fuegos artificiales.

-No estoy segura de que pensar...-Caitlyn toco su collar que tenía dentro de el un pedazo del cristal que había causado todo este revuelo.- Me dejaste una nota junto con el collar el día que te marchaste a Zaun, ¿te arrepientes de lo que escribiste ahí?

-No es nada que no supieras ya, de hecho estuve pensando... que tal vez solo era un encaprichamiento egoísta mío oh una obsesión lo que sentía por ti, pero no es así.-Dijo con un tono bastante bajo, sus ojos no podían mirar directamente Caitlyn por vergüenza y tristeza.

-Jayce sabes que yo no te amo... y me duele decirte esto mucho créeme, no sé cómo puedes tu amarme a mí.

-Tu cargas con el peso de la ciudad sobre tus hombros, y aun así tienes tiempo de ayudar a los viejos a cruzar la calle, nunca te quejaste ni dijiste no puedo hacerlo cuando todo se venía abajo, Aun a pesar de todo siempre pones a los demás por sobre ti...por eso te admiro, pero no puedo ni comenzar a describir porque te amo, porque no existen palabras.-Jayce se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a Caitlyn.-Es solo que no puedo evitar amarte, no importa cuánto tiempo me quede en sobre runaterra siempre estaré ahí para ti, tal vez ya no como lo que yo deseo, pero lo estaré porque te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar… porque lo que siento es real.-Los ojos Jayce se ponían rojos intentando que reprimir lo que queda de su corazón.

-Jayce, todo lo que has hecho todo lo que has ganado hasta ahora... lo mereces.

-Lo se.-Jayce le guiño y le dedico una última sonrisa y se fue de ahí, Paso al lado de Vi que seguía bebiendo en la barra.-Toda tuya campeona.

Y así acabo la noche, Jayce se subió hasta la azotea de su mansión y miro los fuegos artificiales mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza, esperando a que llegase el mañana.

 **FIN.**

 **o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-o**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de League of Legends le pertenecer a Riot, Esta historia fue hecha sin fines lucro por mí.**

 **o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-o**

 **N.A: Y se acabó, La moraleja es nunca te enamores de una lesbiana… bueno creo que es mejor así… No es como si la idea de que Cait sintiera algo por Jayce fuese tan descabellada de hecho aparecen ocultos juntitos como en tres splash art originales de skin´s de campeones, Ni tampoco es que yo sea fan a matar de Vi x Caitlyn, pero es que la verdad Jayce y Caitlyn no se merecen entre sí xD, Puede que esta historia haya acabado pero chanse si este capítulo final tiene buenas impresiones podría sacar una serie nueva sirviendo esta como prólogo de todos los Champs de Piltover: Jayce, Jinx, Caitlyn, Vi, Heimerdinger, Ezreal y así como los que están relacionados con ellos, Ekko, Jhin, Jarvan ,Corky, Ziggs, Janna y etc etc… hacer una serie regular, con mucha acción lemon y vulgaridades... y si no, pues simplemente no la hago, xD realmente tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas.**

 **Sin más si leíste hasta aquí significa que me aguantaste estos 8 capítulos y por ellos gracias y un abrazo nos vemos luego oh en la grieta.**


End file.
